A World We Can Only Dream Of
by Jav-chan
Summary: Awkward - It was the one think she would never be able to live down, and it is only made worse by the fact that she has to see him—tomorrow—to teach that damn seminar. Hitomi-centric. V/H
1. Omake

**WARNING: **The following is actually a very short continuation of the end of Chapter One of WTF. There is nothing here that had the intent of being offensive and if anyone is freaked out by this I apologize. This will be the end of the bedroom scene, I swear.

* * *

**A World We Can Only Dream Of  
AKA The WTF Chronicles**

**Omake**

**

* * *

  
**

Had they been less freaked out then the fact that Hitomi was clinging to him would have made him either smug or be reduced to a babbling puddle of goo at the near naked sight of she-who-only-speaks-to-him-upon-pain-of-death. She stole the sheet as she let out a breathless shriek, wrapping it tightly round her form before she scrambled over Van to hide behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Dilandau pushed himself off the bed, letting out a theatrical sigh. Running a hand through his immaculate silver hair. He turned his red eyes on the huddling couple and the look on his face was so positively evil that both Van and Hitomi gulped audibly. Fortunately for both of them he was wearing boxers.

For a brief moment, as she peeked over Van's shoulder, Hitomi thought it was rather a shame that she didn't have a camera on her. She could only imagine the money she could make from the Albatou Fan Club if she had the ability to get picture of him in nothing but silk boxers. The Albatou Fan Club was one of the smaller ones on campus, and wasn't dedicated solely to Dilandau. Still the knowledge of the type of money that she could make was enough to make her weep inwardly and completely lament the fact that she had never had the chance to buy that camera.

Boxers or briefs? It was always one of the questions—the unsolvable ones that seemed like they would never be answered—that more than half of the students (and quite a few teachers) obsessed over.

Even in her shell shocked state she could appreciate the value of this sudden knowledge.

When Dilandau tugged at the waistline of his boxers before reaching for the sinfully tight leather pants that he seemed to favor at gatherings she buried her head so that her cheek was resting against the warm skin just over Van's shoulder blade, her eyes squeezed tightly shut when Dilandau pulled off of the boxers and was bared in all of his naked glory.

Van barely noticed the warm press of her soft body, the way her hips brushed against his lower back, or how her covered breasts were squashed to his back. Out of the two of them he was probably the most stunned and was not taking it too well. He stared wide eyed, horrified yet unable to look away, as Dilandau did a mini dance as he pulled the unyielding leather over his hips. Then he reached for a soft jacket made of crimson suede, and pulled it on, leaving his chest bare except for a simple, silver chain.

Then he turned away, and maybe the Albatou really _was_ a mage as it was rumored, because as soon as those scarlet eyes were no longer locked on his he was shaking his head, as if he had been released from sort of spell.

It was only then that his mind registered the softness that way still pressed against him—his hormones lamented at the sheet that seperated their bodies—and Van's face turned five different shades of tomato red.

Dilandau didn't stop moving until he reached the door. One hand rested on the intricate handle as a thought seemed to occur to him. Then he turned, with a smirk that was positively wicked, and Van wasn't sure which scared him more: Hitomi's violent reaction—the woman would react no other way—when she finally came to her senses, or the undeniable sense that Dilandau was planning something that undoubtedly concerned them.

"Stay in bed." The silver haired demon—as he was dubbed only by the male population of the Institute—spoke, his voice husky enough to cause both of them to shiver. Dilandau turned the handle and pushed open the door. "Oh, and do try to behave."

Van wasn't sure how this could possible get any worse, and he could only pray that the woman next to him would be merciful in her wrath because after all, she hated him, and had obviously been much too drunk last night. Dilandau's voice drifted back to them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

His soft, almost evil laughter kept the pair frozen and shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the soft breeze that swirled in through an open window.

* * *

As my beta so elequently said: YAAAAAYYY!!! WTF'S BACK!

Ok, I know both chapters WTF might have offensive to some people. Other then doing a three part the-day-after-the-morning-after this will be the last that you ever see in relations to this. In my defense if you want to blame anyone blame my beta. She's the one who writes all those one shots that take place in a modern world Gaea. So this is all her fault….that and the fact that my college roommates got drunk weekly.

I promise though. No more freaky, drunk, adult type touching. If I do decide to—Dilandau is a very bad influence—it will be posted under WTF.

Most of the stories here will be drabbles or one shots.

Please review. First five reviewers get to provide me with me prompts or suggestions for future chapters.


	2. Awkward Hitomi

**A World We Can Only Dream Of**

**Awkward**

_**Part One**_

_**The Girl**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Just a small town girl,_

_Living in a lonely world,_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

—Journey, _Don't Stop __Believin'_

_

* * *

_

New Year's Day Hitomi didn't dare to return to the small townhouse that she shared with Celena. Even with the pounding of her hangover she just _knew_ what type of hassle she would receive for allowing things to go so completely out of control. There was no way Celena didn't notice the way she…

Well, Hitomi wasn't completely sure what it was that she had done before dragging Van into one of the rooms upstairs, and she damn sure didn't want to know.

Just like how she didn't want to think about the seminar that she was supposed to help Van lead tomorrow.

Hitomi toyed with the pink pendant that her grandmother had given her so long ago. She was well suited for the seminar on Sight and Myths that they would be leading. She had all of her materials already prepared. It had been such a simple matter of taking the old texts that she had studied as a child, and brushing up on the skills that brought in a little extra coin when it was needed.

She had actually been looking forward to it.

The bell for the early morning meal tolled and for a moment she pitied the people who had been coerced into working today.

She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to go to the pavilion and take some of the free food that the Institution offered for those who lived off campus. (Well, it wasn't exactly _free_, it was just included in the ridiculously horribly priced tuition.) Her head was pounding slightly with a dull headache that stories from Millerna (definitely not experience) told her was a result of a hangover. A hangover was hardly a good enough excuse and if she talked to anyone with an ounce of common sense they would tell her that she needed to eat and drink plenty. She _knew_ this, so it shouldn't have been so difficult of a decision to make. After all, the aspirin she had taken had been of no help whatsoever.

If Hitomi wanted to be perfectly honest with herself (which she didn't) then she would be able to admit that the only reason why she was avoiding the pavilion was because of the chances of someone seeing her and remembering just what she did last night.

She had never been exactly what one would call popular. She was smart, and specialized in areas that were considered to be rare these days. She had never considered herself to be a loner, and was content with the small group of close friends that she had. The problem was her accomplishments. They were rare for someone of her age and gender, and that alone was enough to make sure that people noticed her. It didn't matter that Hitomi knew that Van, as the youngest son of one of the wealthiest and ancient family lines in Gaea, would not be at the pavilion this early in the morning. She even knew that Celena would be back at the town house. Millerna never got up early after a party. Each of these were small blessings.

The problem was that at those type of parties people always noticed who left first. If a girl left with more than one person, it always made for the hottest gossip. It certainly didn't help that the Institution's two biggest gossip were always at every meal (whether they actually ate anything was an entirely different matter) surrounded by their legions of fans. While she certainly wouldn't put it past Dilandau to do everything possible to make it known to the entire student body that she had slept with him.

Hitomi wouldn't even be able to deny it with absolute certainty. Her memory of last night was too fuzzy. All she could remember was eyes the color of a dark, red wine and soft, tousled hair that had felt so heavenly against her bare skin. Kisses that had been so painfully sweet and urgent. That feeling of utter contentment as she found that pleasure, and the arms that pulled her close.

Bloody hell, she needed to take another cold shower.

It was all fine and wonderful if she just remembered Van. She wasn't ashamed to say that she was attracted to the Fanelian. After all he was attractive and seductive in a way that not even Allen and Dilandau could ever hope to be. She had fantasized about Van more than once and had wondered if there would ever be a time when she would see him and attempt to _not_ verbally filet him. Hitomi could even foolishly admit that more then once she had always (privately) hoped that one of their spats would turn into one of those madly passionate makeout sessions that exist only in badly written romance.

The last way Hitomi had ever wanted to get together with Van was as a drunken one night stand.

It would have been so much easier to live with the situation if it hadn't been for the horrible fact that Dilandau had been in the bed as well.

In the end, she decided to retain a small portion of some of her dignity, and deal with the pounding headache and go to retrieve the books and scrolls that she had left at the office of the professor she interned for. Even if everything was mostly ready for the seminar it never hurt to go through the scrolls. The language was so convoluted and the handwriting so atrocious that she always managed to discover something new every time.

Maybe this way she could forget about that horrible incident enough so that she would actually be able look Van in the eyes tomorrow and not act like a love sick fool.


End file.
